degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grant Yates/@comment-25209136-20140722095637/@comment-3284502-20140723005857
Oh, you mean people weren't happy you singled people out in an attempt to look tough? Shocker. When we say "Stop coming here with the same comments" we don't mean, "stop talking". We mean come up with something original, because addressing the same damn arguments gets really old really fast and we're DONE. Playing. Nice. We are not out to attack anybody personally, we are replying to what they are saying, and what they are saying promotes messages we abhor; namely, that raping a minor in your care is acceptable because they like each other. It is not and you're right, I don't like hearing that it is. If responding negatively to that is wrong, then I don't give much of a fuck about being right. I think you passed rude when you marched in here singling people out, so it's a little late for that. I respect people's rights to have their own thoughts, but that does NOT obligate me to respect their thoughts in and of themselves. I despise the rhetoric that I must respect everything people say because *~it's there opinion~*. If I disagree with your opinion, I am allowed to voice that. I'm not saying people can't say what they want, I'm just explaining why I think they're wrong. "Preach it" has another meaning besides literal preaching. It is also used as short hand for "you're preaching to the choir" a figure of speech meaning "Yes, I agree with this, please continue". It's summer break. I have nothing to do. If I choose to spend my free time on the degrassi wiki, why is that of any concern to you? It's called "free time" for a reason; because it's an amount of time free from the responsibilities of my life. Yes, I do have one. Maybe people responded quickly because you were singling people out and being rude? 4 of the 5 people who responded besides me and Dough are our friends. Perhaps they were irritated when you called us out? The other girl, Camille, is a site administrator warning you your message was unacceptable. Clearly, her message didn't get through. I respect people's rights to have their opinions. HOWEVER, you cannot make me respect the opinion itself. If an opinion is toxic or spreads harmful messages (ex. Rape is okay if you were into him!) then I will respond negatively. Sorry, not sorry. Yates is an attractive man, I will not deny that. HOWEVER, a handsome predator is still a predator. I can understand why Tristan didn't see it, because he's a naive young boy who doesn't understand the way the world works. It wouldn't catch his mind that Yates is manipulating him and guilting him so he can get what he wants. The victim usually doesn't notice these things. That's why it's so important to get them help ASAP. Yes, it is a tv show. A tv show I watch. It's called analyzing, not whining, and it is part of being a fan, as is discussing your opinions about characters and storylines - including this one, about a handsome teacher manipulating, taking advantage of, and ultimately RAPING his young student. I do not spend "all my days" discussing degrassi. I have other websites I enjoy. I enjoy other shows. I have friends. I am starting school soon. Degrassi takes up a portion of my day, at best. But even if it did take up all day? It doesn't give you any right to be so condescending and dismissive to us. Your English is fine. That isn't the problem here. I apologize to the rest of the comm if this was against any guidelines, but I'm not inclined to play nicely with people who start off by singling me out for talking about how much I hate a rape ship.